Candle
Candle is a mysterious assassin from an unknown world, who's sole occupation as a killer for hire. She is currently in the Southarian Kingdom of Sapphiria on a mission with her leader. History Pre-Sapphiria Candle, as she introduces herself to to all who know her professionally, is from a mysterious world as she described it as "blissfully chaotic". However, the name of her homeland is never disclosed to soul. What is known of her history is that she learned how to kill at an age unfit to in she ran with several assassin groups, clans and guilds until finding Celaena Sardothien for undisclosed reasons and joining her own guild. Arrival at Sapphirian Empire After Celaena Sardothien received information on a new realm, which hosted the Sapphirian Empire. Celaena dispatched Candle alongside with her onto the unknown planet. As Celaena established an alias and identity, Candle remained her shadow, obscured to the vision of most as Celaena went on with her day to day life as Lillian Thane, a Rubidica mercenary. Candle and Celaena were dropped off in the center of the Southarian Kingdom by Celaena's personal carrier and trekked to the nearest city. Here, they found a man by the name of Dominik Nowak, who is letting Lillian Thane stay with him for the time being in his place near the Central Kingdom border. Biding her time until nightfall, Candle entered Celaena's room keeping watch over her mistress' slumbering body. Appearance Candle is described as having waist-length hair of red-orange hue, typically kept in a high, tight bun and allowing her bangs to shape her oval face. What could be seen of her skin is a lighter shade of fair, despite her nightlurking. She stands at the height of 5’8’’, and her body appears to be lissome with noticable curves. Her ears are pointed with rounded tips, nigh elven in appearance. It is seldom to see her out of her white ensemble of robes and elbow length pvc-like gloves. Personality and Traits "Oh, you didn't notice me? I guess I'm getting better at becoming a ghost!" '' Candle is whimsical and playful despite how morbid her occupation is, even harboring a dark sense of humor on and off the job. She doesn't flinch or hesitate when it comes to applying precise or even random violence and has no concept of the value of human life or the value of money. No matter what, Candle is always committed to the target or mission at hand and holds a fierce loyalty to her current allegiance. Despite how jovial and bubbly she appears, not much is shared of her past or homeland unless she is retelling anecdotes of past marks- even then she keeps the details strictly about the target and her. What is known of her is her incredible artistry with a blade, her love for sugary sweets, and her way of being a ghost, unnoticed in public or private settings. Relationships Celaena Sardothien Though the Queen of Assassins doesn't realize this, she was actually chosen by Candle for her own, unfathomable reasons. Candle had been watching her ever since she killed Arobynn, the once King of Assassins. On a fateful day, Candle stalked Celaena with a lower level of deception, alerting the Queen of Assassin of her presence. After a rocky introduction, the two became very synergetic partners. Like a ghost haunting the Queen, Candle acted as Celaena's shadow. Isabelle Lightwood When Celaena was suspicious of Candle's arrival and indoctrination into the U.C.'', Isabelle remained welcoming. Despite the smiling facade and the laughs the two, an unspoken rivalry blossomed between the two women, yet both have proven their loyalty to each other time and time again. Unlike her relationship with Celaena, Candle openly fawns over boys with Isabelle and holds a modicum of normalcy when off the job. Category:Characters Category:Outworlder